Princess Starlight
Biography Princess Starlight (Real name Dynasti Noble) (Born February 3rd, 2002) is a young princess who arrived to Supernannya from Outer Space. She is an expert at generating projectiles made out of starlight (hence her name), which are stars in general. She has an another counterpart named Another Princess Starlight. She is voiced by Zendaya. Appearance She has light brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair tied to a ponytail. She has four golden stars on her cheeks and has gold lipstick. She has a golden tiara with a yellow star on it and wears a golden choker with a yellow star. She wears a gold and yellow dress with a gray belt with a yellow star on it. The dress has gold on the top, but has a V-shape on the bottom. The bottom of her skirt is yellow and has a long behind. She wears golden socks and yellow heels. She also wears yellow star stud earrings. Personality She is a spunky, level-headed girl who always helps her friends in need. She occasionally acts like a mother to young children. She is obsessed with Steven Universe, The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time, Regular Show, We Bare Bears, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, and other Cartoon Network shows. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She first appears in the episode Cosmic Crusader when the team is gazing at the stars. She has been mistaken for a shooting star that crashed nearby upon her arrival from Space. Soon, Sophie accepts her into the team after recovery from her coma caused by her crash into the ground. Later in Meet the Haynes, she introduces the Haynes Family to the team. However, Australian twin ghost villains Curt and Danielle Scar have kidnapped the family and sent them to their Blood Castle. Princess Starlight managed to rescue the heroes after defeating Curt and Danielle by shooting a large beam of stars. Afterward, the well-behaved Haynes kids join the team. In Treat and Brahm vs. Rowan and Jessica, she helped her team stop the conflict between Brahm and Treat Jennings and Rowan and Jessica Haynes. Her reputation ended up taking massive damage after the TT10 found out she cyberbullied a Twitter user who lost his aunt. In The Many Adventures of Princess Starlight Her own spinoff show where she travels through time. Powers *Telepathy: Can read people's thoughts. *Photokinesis: Is able to control light to brighten up rooms or blind enemies. Relationships Sophie the Otter: She is her best friend since Creation Wiki, Random-Ness Wiki, Scratchpad Wiki and of course, the Supernanny Fanon Wiki. Quotes Trivia *She was inspired by Alex Mack from The Secret World of Alex Mack and Starfire from Teen Titans. *She felt bad for her younger sister, Dasire and her uncle, Andrey ever since they died. Dasire died at the age of 3 when she was 9 while Andrey died when she was 15. *She has two birth defects: an ectopic kidney and a kidney atrophy. *She has autism, Rett syndrome and ADHD, which she was diagnosed with at age 5. *She is not allowed to drink soda and eat pork, specifically pepperoni, even though she eats pepperoni pizza at school. Category:People born in 2002 Category:Females Category:People Category:People born in February Category:Heroes Category:People with Autism Category:Teenagers Category:Girls Category:People with ADHD Category:People with Rett Syndrome Category:African-American People Category:People with Disabilities Category:People with Small Kidneys Category:People with a Birth Defect Category:People with Birth Defects Category:People with a Ectopic Kidney Category:People with Ectopic Kidneys Category:Mixed Raced People Category:Children with Mental Illnesses Category:People with Learning Disabilities Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA